


А воды можно?

by RozeAlin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как могло проходить собрание Мерседеса после Испании-2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Formula One 2016
> 
> Спецквест, задание: Когда тебя собираются вешать, попроси стакан воды. Никогда не известно, что может произойти, пока его принесут (Анджей Сапковский)
> 
> Юмор на грани стеба, sassy!Росберг, недогоняющий Хэмилтон присутствуют.

— ... то, что ты сделал было безответственно и опасно! Это привело к сходу обеих машин! Ладно, всё закончилось не так плачевно! — Ники ходил из угла в угол и всё говорил, говорил. Тото молчал, но его хмурое лицо выражало крайнюю степень недовольства. Льюис тоже, что удивительно молчал, но он с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. Нико же....

— Нико! — Лауда громко хлопнул по столу, отчего все присутствовавшие в кабинете подпрыгнули. Кроме Нико, который не отрываясь смотрел в телефон. — Ты вообще слышал, что я говорил?!

— Да-да, воды принесите пожалуйста. — на эту фразу от Росберга Хэмилтон захохотал — Ладуа такого хамства точно не простит и шоу с бичеванием его заклятого друга и напарника продолжится с большей силой.

— Воды? Какой еще, к черту, воды?! — казалось, что сейчас из ушей Лауды повалит дым.

— Ну, вы же меня вешать собрались. — спокойно сказал Нико и мимолетно улыбнулся, всё также смотря в телефон.

— Нико? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — вмешался Тото, прокручивая в голове аварию и вспоминая, не было ли удара в голову.

— Я превосходно себя чувствую, Тото, спасибо. Ну, так что, воды можно?

Все трое переглянулись — за вывертом логики Нико не успел никто.

— Росберг... — рыкнул Ники. Нико меланхолично обвел взглядом трех мужчин и пояснил:

— Это фраза есть такая. «Когда тебя собираются вешать, попроси стакан воды. Никогда не известно, что может произойти, пока его принесут.» И ты, Ники, сейчас такую речь толкнул, как Инквизитор перед сожжением ведьмы на костре, ну или когда на центральной площади людей в Средние века вешали. Так что мое опасение закономерно — вдруг всерьез решите меня тут повесить, припомнив все грехи, а мне дочь растить надо.

— Мы всего лишь хотели с тобой поговорить, Нико, вот и всё, — успокаивающе произнес Тото. 

— А откуда ты вообще эту фразу взял, а? — не удержался Льюис. — Сам придумал?

— Мы, люди неопределенной национальности, живущие в Монако, в отличие от вас, коренных британцев, книги читаем, пока вы по всяким курортам ездите. — парировал Нико, припомнив Льюису его постоянные подколки по поводу домашнего Гран-При и национальности Нико. — Анджей Сапковский, «Владычица озера». Можешь погуглить, разрешаю.

Льюис замолчал. Ники тоже почему-то не говорил ни слова — он чуть ли не впервые видел, как Нико открыто спорил с ними. Тото же едва сдерживался, чтобы не зааплодировать — как бы он хорошо не относился к Льюису, ставить того на место иногда просто необходимо.

— Да, Ники, я стал автором опасного момента, который закончился сходом. Но это гонки, и мы с вами не в куклы играем, как нам любят напоминать. — Нико наконец-то отложил телефон в сторону. — Ну, так что, вешать будете?

— Нет, не будем, Нико. — ответил Тото.

— Тогда прошу прощенья, моё счастье проснулось и требует внимания. — Нико встал со стула и пошел к выходу. — К тому же, благодаря этому гонка получилась интересной и запоминающейся, не правда ли?

— Иди уже, к счастью! — Ники вроде бы отошел от своего гнева и даже улыбнулся на прощание. — Вивиан и Алайе привет.

— Обязательно.

Нико вышел, а Тото всё-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся:

— Ну, уел, ну молодец! Я даже забыл, что сказать-то хотел.

— А я так и не понял, — пробурчал Льюис. — Что за «Владычица Озера»?!

Тут даже рассмеялся и Ники, а Льюис всё продолжал лазить в Интернете, бурча под нос ругательства.


End file.
